


Meeting Again

by Mirthe



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Short One Shot, Short Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-15
Updated: 2014-06-15
Packaged: 2018-02-04 18:41:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1789213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirthe/pseuds/Mirthe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The guys are playing at Wembley in June 2014, and Harry decides they have to re-visit a place which is pretty special to Louis and him - a certain bathroom where two innocent young boys first met..</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meeting Again

"Come on Lou!" Harry smiled. "Let the guys be for a bit, we have to do something."

"What are you talking about Haz?" Louis looked at their hands, fingers intertwined, fitting perfectly. He'd follow his boyfriend anywhere, but they had a concert in fifteen minutes so they really had no time to do anything whatsoever. No matter how much he wanted to.

"Almost there," Harry said, ignoring Louis' question. The latter looked around. All of this was so familiar. He remembered walking here, walking.. He looked at the brown mop of curls in front of him, pulling on his arm.

"Harry," he said softly, realizing where the boy was taking them.

"Shh," Harry said without looking at Louis. He wanted this moment to be special.

"Harry, we can't-," Louis started to say but Harry interrupted him.

"Shutup Lou," he said. "We can. Lets just.. Forget about everything for now, alright? Let's forget about everything, about all the shit they said about us, lets just forget.. Let's pretend we're meeting for the first time again. Pretend there are no consequences."

They went left and Harry pushed open the door to the bathroom where they met such a long time ago. A guy was just making his way outside, probably one of the technicians. "Sorry," he said when he bumped into Harry.

"That's alright, mate," Harry said. When the other guy was gone he turned to Louis.

"He said it wrong," Louis said with a smile.

"No he didn't," Harry said. "We're the only ones allowed to do it like that."

Louis smiled at his silly boyfriend. "What do you think would've happened if we weren't.. If it didn't happen? If we didn't sign the contract?" he asked.

"Shhh," Harry said while putting a finger on Louis' lips. "Don't. You've asked yourself about that a million times already, and I told you I really don't know. Maybe we wouldn't have seen each other ever again, maybe we would have. Don't do this to yourself, love. Stop thinking about the 'what if's'. It's no use."

"I know," Louis said softly. "I just wish I could go back to the beginning you know? Go back to when we first met. When I asked for your autograph.." Harry laughed.

"We both know it was just an excuse to talk to me." He winked and Louis laughed too.

"It worked, though," he said with a smile.

"Yeah, it did. I couldn't stop thinking about you after that," Harry laughed at the memory.

"And I'll forever be the first to ask for your autograph," Louis grinned as Harry took a step closer to him.

"You're the first for me in many ways," Harry whispered in Louis' ear with a low voice. He nipped Louis' bottom lip gently. Louis moaned and let Harry enter. Harry pushed Louis against the wall as he planted tiny kisses on Louis' jaw, sucking the skin softly.

"Haz, please don't make a mark.. The fans...," Louis brought out. Harry grunted.

"The majority wont mind," he said. "And the rest will just assume it was Eleanor." They both winched when Harry said that name. "Sorry."

"It's okay, love," Louis said softly. "Don't worry about it."

But the spell was broken. Mentioning that name brought them back to reality. Reality, where they couldn't be together. Reality, where they were being torn apart because of the fear of the media, because they feared it'd cost them fans, cost them money. Harry took a step back and the two boys looked at each other, a sad look in their eyes.

"I wish.." Harry started but Louis shushed him by giving him a soft kiss on his pink and fluffy lips.

"It's okay Harry. It will be okay. They can't make us do this forever," he sighed. Harry nodded. "We should go. Five more minutes till we have to be up there." Harry frowned and nodded again.

"I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too," Louis whispered back.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! A penny for your thoughts? (:


End file.
